Salmon Flower
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn brings Juliet out to a fancy dinner and has many surprises in store. Some of which are a credit card, some fancy words and salmon? A romantic dinner date between Shawn and Juliet. A tribute to my favorite couple and Psych's finale!


I had to write this after I saw the end. The complete end! I finished watching the Psych series finale one hour ago. I have been crying ever since! This contains **NO SPOILERS**

* * *

Shawn looked around nervously and patted the bulge in his pocket. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He took one last final deep breath and stood in front of the doors. With one last look around he walked inside. The air conditioner hit his skin and he walked slowly but surely across the room.

"What took you so long?" Juliet asked glancing up at him. Shawn smoothed down his crisp pants as he sat.

"I uh… had to call my dad. To make sure he was aware of tomorrow." Shawn smiled at her. Juliet nodded and returned her gaze to the menu resting on the table in front of her. Her long blonde hair was in a tight little bun and her eyes were bright. She wore a sky blue dress and stunning heels.

Shawn looked down at his own appearance and he felt under dressed for the occasion. His suit jacket was a coal black while his pants were tan. He wore a white dress shirt with a silver tie. Shawn licked his lips.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress they had been given at the start of the night asked.

"Yes, I'd like the Chicken risotto." Juliet smiled and handed over her menu.

"And you sir?" Both women turned to him.

"That is- that will be fine." He randomly pointed to an item on the list.

"Salmon?"

"Well uh, that's what it says." Shawn gave a nervous chuckle and handed over his menu. The waitress smiled and walked away without another word.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?" Shawn looked up from his lap.

"Are you okay?" Juliet slid her hand across the table and grabbed his, "We can leave. If you're not feeling alright or something, I really don't mind."

"No, no, no Jules. This is, this is your night. You wanted to come here and as your gentleman caller it's my duty to make you happy." Shawn brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckle.

"Are you sure? I mean it's a lot of money…" Juliet gave a small smile as Shawn continued to kiss her hand.

"And, just so you know that I'm paying for this, me. I show to you this." He took his empty hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small plastic rectangle and handed it to her.

"A credit card?" Juliet released his hand and accepted the card.

"Read the name." Shawn motioned for her to look at the front.

Juliet nodded, "Very adult like of you." She grinned at Shawn and handed it back. "I have to say, you're going overboard. Fancy dinner, credit card salmon- which you hate. So what's the occasion?"

Shawn took a breath, "Can't I just take out my girl? The love of my life? My hermana?"

"Hermana means sister Shawn." Juliet glanced at the couples around them.

"That didn't come out right…." Shawn put his hands in his lap and tapped his fingers. The waitress reappeared and placed two glasses of water down onto the table.

"Hi, I was wondering, is it too late to change orders? My boyfriend was a little flustered and didn't mean to order the salmon." Juliet looked up pleadingly.

"Sure, what would you like have instead?" The waitress took out a pad and clicked a pen.

Juliet looked at Shawn, "He'll take the Tenderloin, medium rare." She answered for him when Shawn stayed silent. "Thank you." The waitress turned and walked back towards the kitchen. Shawn's hand shot out and grabbed the water. He quickly drained the glass.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Juliet sat up straight.

"Fine." Shawn mumbled placing an empty glass down. He grabbed the cloth napkin on his lap and wiped his mouth. Juliet nodded and fiddled with her hands as they waited for their food. Within a few minutes the waitress came back with warm plates.

"We'll have to give her a good tip." Juliet said picking up her fork.

"I agree. Can I get some more water?" Shawn picked up his glass and pointed to it. A waiter who had been walking away smiled and nodded. The waiter brought over a glass of fresh water and removed the old one. "Also, a bottle of champagne? Thanks."

"Alright Shawn, you're freaking me out." Juliet put her fork onto the table.

"What? How?"

"Credit card, fancy dinner, many kisses, salmon and champagne. That's not you." Juliet looked at him closely.

"Fine, okay, I'll tell you." Shawn sighed, "Come on." He stood up and pulled out her chair.

"We just got the food…" Juliet stood up and Shawn grabbed her hand.

"We'll be back." He led her through the crowded room out onto the patio they had outside. This was less crowded and Shawn could feel his heart begin to race. "Jules… It's not you it's me." They had stopped walking and were facing each other.

"What?" Juliet's throat went dry.

"I'm just not ready for this kind of relationship. You deserve so much better than me." Shawn spoke slowly.

"Oh my God." Juliet yanked her hand away, "You're breaking up with me?" Juliet's yelling began to attract attention to the couple.

"What? No." Shawn scoffed, "Why would you think that?"

"You just used three cliché breakup lines on me." Juliet pointed out.

"Because it's all true." Shawn whispered, "You are amazing. You're perfect and just so damn beautiful. You're smart and whippy and I don't know how I got you. But I know that I never want you to be alive for another second and not know how I feel about you."

"You make my heart flutter, I mean, feel." Shawn lifted her hand up to his chest and rested it above his heart, "It's beating really fast. And you know I have heart problems so that's actually kind of dangerous, but you're worth it. You are completely worth it." Shawn stepped towards her.

"Shawn?" Juliet's eyes grew wide.

"Let me finish," He put a finger to her lips, "I need you to know that I can't do this anymore. I can't be your boyfriend." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "I need you to marry me or break up with me. I can't stand not being this committed to you." Shawn lowered his hand and opened up the box. "Will you marry me?" Now people had begun to watch them for a different reason.

"Shawn I…" Juliet was breathless. She hadn't seen this coming, not in a million years.

"I'm serious Jules. If you don't marry me, I can't be with you anymore. My heart breaks when we're not together. Make me the luckiest man on this earth and be my bride." Shawn moved down onto one knee and waited for her answer.

Juliet blinked several times before letting out a small nod, "Is that a yes?" She nodded again. Shawn laughed, "I need to hear it baby. We all do."

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you Shawn Spencer." She flung her arms around his neck and knocked him onto the ground. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. The crowd around them began to cheer and clap.

"I love you Shawn Spencer." Juliet stroked Shawn's cheek and rested her forehead on his.

"I love you more Jules, you'll just never know." He kissed her again and rubbed her back. Juliet leaned into the kiss, one of her hands moving down to grip his jacket and the other cupped the back of his head. "Ouch!" Shawn yelped as his back was pricked by a rock.

"Oh! Shawn I'm so sorry." Juliet jumped up and grabbed his arm to help him.

"Don't worry about it baby." Shawn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in close. "She said yes everybody!" He yelled earning them another round of cheer. Juliet laughed and kissed his shoulder. "Jules, you have no idea how happy you just made me." She grinned into his neck.

"I'm feeling it too." She kissed his neck, his cheek and then his lips.

"Would you like me to warm up your food?" Their waitress asked with a bright smile.

"Uh, yes. Please!" Juliet giggled holding Shawn to her.

"I love you Juliet O'Hara."

"I love you Shawn Spencer."

* * *

This is my version of the ending. Thank you James, Maggie, Tim, Corbin, Dulé and Kirsten for the best show to ever hit TV! You will be missed, but never forgotten.


End file.
